logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes/Other
1930–1931 1930 looney tunes.PNG LooneyTunes1930s2.png|This was used from pre-1931 cartoons Looneytunes1930b.jpg|First closing logo seen on Sinkin' in the bathub LooneyTunes1930a.jpg LooneyTunesBosko001.PNG 1931–1932 LooneyTunes1930s1.png LooneyTunesBosko002.PNG 1932–1933 631px-LOONEY_TUNE_TITLE.png Bosko2-3.jpg 1933–1934 Looneytunes1933telop.jpg LooneyTunesBuddy001.PNG LooneyTunes1933.jpg LooneyTunesBuddy002.PNG 1934–1935 LooneyTunes1933b.jpg LooneyTunes1933.png Buddy1-3.jpg 18656.jpg LooneyTunesBuddy004.PNG LooneyTunes1933a.jpg Beans3-1.jpg LooneyTunes1935b.jpg buddythegeemanlooneytunes.png|''Buddy the Gee Man'' (1935) buddythegeemanlooneytunesend.png|''Buddy the Gee Man'' (1935; Ending) 1935–1936 Openings LooneyTunes1935.jpg LooneyTunes1935a.png Planedippy.jpg Gabes.jpg Porkysmovingsay.jpg LooneyTunes1935a.jpg LooneyTunes1935.png Looney tunes apline antics (colorized)-1_6423.jpg Gold Diggers of _0071.jpg Endings Beans3-1.jpg LooneyTunes1935b.jpg LooneyTunes1935c.jpg LooneyTunes1935d.jpg 1936–1937 Openings LooneyTunes1936.jpg BeauporkyB.png BobBergen.png Road.jpg Picador.png 18553011_1902051896717928_1883430142_o.jpg|As seen on Redrawn Colorized prints of Porky's Romance (1937) Nickhamilton.png PSSSS.png|Porky's Super Service (1937), Porky the Fireman (1938), and Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) Porky'sbadtimecolored.png Redrawn Fat Porky.jpg|Porky's Railroad (1937), and Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) picture_00187.png|As seen on the redrawn colorized prints of Get Rich Quick Porky. Porky'sGurden.jpg|Porky's Garden (1937), Injun Trouble (1938), and Porky's Hotel (1939) LooneyTunes1936b.jpg Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1964)_6606.jpg LooneyTunes1936a.jpg Porky_0696.jpg Endings LooneyTunes1936c.jpg LooneyTunes1936d.jpg smithy-end4.jpg Porky_2479.jpg Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1964)_0651.jpg 1937–1942 Openings 1937–1939= LooneyTunes1937.jpg LooneyTunes1937a.jpg|Porky and Daffy (1938) LooneyTunes1937.png|Porky's Spring Planting (1938) Looney_Tunes_logo_(Porky's_Poppa).png|Porky's Poppa (1938) Ah.jpg|Porky's Party (1938) Redrawn Stup.jpg|Rover's Rival (1937) Redrawn 1968.jpg|Porky's Phoney Express (1938) Redrawnchickenjitter.jpg|Chicken Jitters (1939) LooneyTunes1937a.png|Wholly Smoke (1938), and The Daffy Doc (1938) Looneytunes1938.jpg Looneytunes1938a.jpg|Porky's Picnic (1939) Looneytunes1938.png|It's an Ill WInd (1939) Porky The Gob (1938)_3538.jpg|Porky The Gob (1938) Porky's_Naughty_Nephew_(1938)_(Redrawn_Colorized).jpg|Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) Retraced1937-1938 title.PNG|The Case of The Stuttering Pig, Porky's Hero Agency, Naughty Neighbors, Patient Porky Capturpenishe.PNG|Porky's Movie Mystery (1939) Cahopture.PNG|Porky The Gob (1938) Redrawn 18470713 1899258513663933 1442623249 n.jpg|Looney Tunes Redrawn Title (1937) 18452659_1899258533663931_1005054933_o.jpg|Porky and Daffy (1938) Redrawn 18553774_1902092856713832_62531006_o.jpg|Polar Pals (1939) 18575731_1902092726713845_688605957_o.jpg|Rover's Rival (1937) 18554028_1902092693380515_1260254453_o.jpg|The Case of The Stuttering Pig (1937) 18618166_1902092686713849_249955968_o.jpg|Porky's Hero Agency (1937) 18554452_1902092803380504_1452541467_n.jpg|Porky's Party (1938) 18555082_1902442513345533_1441317854_n.jpg|Porky's Hero Agency (1937) Redrawn 18835163_1908906056032512_1239206095_n.jpg|Porky's Spring Planting (1938) Redrawn 37966045 497848847348891 4369292916238057472 nHotelamucj.png|Porky's Five & Ten,and Porky's Picnic 65762870 1479284545547741 7167156379470266368 n.jpg|Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) Redrawn Sutterpig.jpg |-| 1939–1940= Looneytunes1939.jpg Looneytunes1939a.jpg picture_00255.png|Pied Piper Porky (1939) Looneytunes1939_redrawncolor.jpg|The Village Smithy (1936), Porky the Giant Killer (1939), and The Chewin Bruin (1940) Re.jpg| Slap Happy Pappy (1940) Looneytunes1939a.png|It's An Ill WInd (1939) Redrawn Redrawncolorized.jpg|Ali Baba Bound (1940) Looneytunes1939.png Captursssse.PNG|Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940) Redrawn ScalpTrouble.png|Scalp Trouble (1939) Jeepercreeperporkyshrimp.jpg|Jeepers Creepers (1939) Redrawn 52c1dc46c678301a4e44eb873a63cec7.png|SBT airings 18552787 1902045180051933 499368335 o.jpg|Jeepers Creepers (1939) 18575144_1902092796713838_1474172451_o.jpg|Patient Porky (1940) 38032718 497848617348914 2900222910536876032 nThefilmfan.png|The Film Fan (1939) Redrawn 55949846 370899246838736 5620482508073205760AfricaSqueaks n.jpg| Africa Squeaks (1940) |-| 1940–1941= Looneytunes1940.jpg Looneytunes1940a.jpg Looneytunes1941.jpg Looneytunes1941.png Looneytunes1941a.png|Prehistoric Porky (1940) and We, the Animals Squeak! (1941) GW221H173.jpg|Porky's Ant (1941) and Porky's Prize Pony (1941) Looney_Tunes_logo_(Porky's_Bear_Facts).png|Porky's Bear Facts (1941) 18552961_1902092860047165_1914459015_o.jpg|Porky's Hired Hand (1940) 18554350_1902092843380500_802466022_n.jpg|A Coy Decoy (1941) 18553179_1902092830047168_1609198946_o.jpg|The Timid Toreador (1940) 18554405_1902092706713847_440559880_n.jpg|The Henpecked Duck (1941) 18554121_1902092566713861_1289109714_o.jpg|We The Animals Squeak! (1941) Roozn.png|Calling Dr Porky (1940), The Sour Puss (1940), The Timid Toreador (1940), A Coy Decoy (1941), and The Henpecked Duck (1941) |-| 1941–1942= Looneytunes1941 a.jpg Looneytunes1941telop.png|Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942) Looneytunes1941telop.jpg|Looney Tunes Redrawn Title (1941-42) vlcsnap-2017-02-19-16h23m45s42.png|Notes To You (1941) 18554598_1902004823389302_725174859_n.jpg|Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) 18596786_1902092716713846_1640038565_o.jpg|Porky's Pooch (1941) Eat my Ham.png|Porky's Pooch (1941) Redrawn Endings Looneytunes1940 c.jpg Porky Drum Ending Warner Bros. Productions Corp..jpg GW216H163.jpeg GW214H163.jpeg GW212H163.jpeg Porky The Gob (1938)_7451.jpg Looneytunes1942 c.jpg|1939 version Looneytunes1942 d.jpg|1939 colorized version Lt-porkydrum3.jpg|1940 version Lt-porkyfence3.jpg|1941 version RedrawnPorkydrumclosing.png 1942–1964 Openings 1942–1944= Lt-porkydaffy-bw2.jpg|October 1942 version Looneytunes1943telop.jpg|1943 Oie transparent (2).png|The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) porky pig-1_9473.jpg|Redrawn colorized variant of Porky Pig's Feat (1943) Pussn'booty.png|Puss N Booty (1943) Redrawn Porky Pig_2190.jpg|Computer colorized variant of Porky Pig's Feat (1943) 18555285_1902092673380517_1362636484_n.jpg|Puss N Booty (1943) Looneytunes1943.jpg|1943 Technicolor version Looneytunes1943a.jpg|Fall 1943 1944PorkyPigLooneyTunes-BrotherBrat.PNG|Brother Brat (1944) Porky Pig Variant 1944LooneyTunes.PNG|March 1944 Looney Tunes 1944 Bugs Bunny.jpg|Buckaroo Bugs (1944) Bugs Bunny Variant |-| 1944–1947= Looney Tunes 1944 Daffy Duck.jpg|September 1944 1944 LT v2.PNG LT 1944 Daffy Original Recreation.PNG LT 1945 Original Recreation.PNG Looney Tunes 1945.jpg|1945 1945PorkyPigLooneyTunes.PNG|1945, Porky Pig version Looneytunes1946.jpg|Used in some bugs bunny shorts. Also used the merrie melodies rings. Looney Tunes 1946 Porky Pig.jpg|1946 1946LooneyTunes.PNG Looney Tunes 1946 Daffy Duck.jpg Looneytunes1946.png|1947 LT-Daffy.PNG Househuntingmice.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version A Porky & Daffy Side by Side Riff Raffy Daffy.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version B Horsefly2.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version C DaffyInCinecolor.PNG|February 1948 |-| 1947–1954= ColorByJuly1948.PNG|July 1948 Looneytunes1944a.jpg|1948 DaffyDuckInCinecolor.PNG|1948 Cinecolor OctoberInCinecolor.PNG|October 1948 1948PorkyPigLooneyTunes.PNG LoneCinecolor.PNG 1949LooneyTunes.PNG|1949 Looneytunes1946a.jpg|1950 1951LooneyTunes.PNG|1951 February1952LooneyTunes.PNG|1952 1952LooneyTunes.PNG|1952 1953LooneyTunes.PNG|1953 LumberJack3dLooneyTunes.PNG|September 1953 |-| 1954–1964= Late1953LooneyTunes.PNG|1953 1954LooneyTunes.PNG|1954 LT_1955_MM_Rings.jpg|1954 (with Merrie Melodies rings) 1955LooneyTunes.PNG|1955 Late1956LooneyTunes.PNG|Late 1956 Circa1956LooneyTunes.PNG|Rare Early 1957 1956LooneyTunes.PNG|1957 Looneytunes1946b.jpg|Late 1957 Looneytunes1946a.png|1959 2 (2).jpg Endings Lt-porkydaffy-bw3.jpg|1942 Lt-porkydaffy-color3.jpg|1942 (color version) Looneytunes1947.jpg|1943 Looney Tunes 1944 Ending.jpg|1944 Looney Tunes 1945 Ending.jpg|1945 QBs94-3LjUTHuyzjMVomig16073.jpg|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1942-1946) looneytunes-logo.jpg|The Bugs Bunny ending, used on two Looney Tunes cartoons Hare Tonic and Baseball Bugs. 80d512003ffc78c0845e8dad61dbaa42.png bandicam 2019-03-20 06-16-53-221.jpg PorkyPigDrumEnding1992.PNG|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) RarePorkyPigThatsAllFolks.PNG|2003 "Cartoon Network's Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments" LT 1946 Closing Title.jpg|1946 LT 1947 End Title.jpg|1947 DubbedVersion.PNG|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1946-194?) LT 1948 End Title.jpg|1948 LT 1949 End Title.jpg|1948 LateDecember1949LooneyTunesThatsAllFolks.PNG|December 31, 1949 LT 1950 End Title.jpg|1950 LT 1951 End Title.jpg|1951 LT 1952 End Title.jpg|1952 LT 1952-1953 End Title.jpg|1952 LT 1953 End Title.jpg|1953 LT 1953-1954 End Title.jpg|1953 LT 1954-1955 End Title.jpg|1954 LT 1955-1956 End Title.jpg|1955 LT 1956 End Title.jpg|1956 LT 1956-1957 End Title.jpg|1957 LT 1957-1959 End Title.jpg|1957 LT 1959-1964 End Title 2.jpg|1959 LT 1959-1964 End Title.jpg|1960 LooneyTunesThisVersion1998.PNG|''This Version'' variant 1963, 1964, 1964–1969 1963, 1964, August–October 1964 This logo was seen on the first 3 cartoons. 1965–1967 Looneytunes1965a.png|Variant with the Warner Bros. shield. Looney Tunes.png|HD version October-December 1967 WarnerSevenAbstractLooneyTunes.png Looneytunes1967.jpg This logo was introduced when Warner Bros. Pictures merged with Seven Arts to form Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. 1968-1969 Looneytunes1967a.jpg|Non-Technicolor variant, as seen on pre-1943 redrawn colorized cartoons Second version of this logo until the closure of WB animation. 1985–present Cartoon Network- The only place to watch Looney Tunes.JPG|The only place on watch Looney Tunes. Seen Cartoon Network 1987–2000 Opening To The Essential Daffy Duck (Disc 2) 2011 DVD_2013.jpg|''The Duxorcist'' (1987) Box Office Bunny_3330.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990) LooneyTunesBoxOfficeBunnyClosing.PNG|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990) closing Bugs Bunny Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers IATSE Credits.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) LTIOTBSClosing.PNG|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) faux-closing LBORED.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) Closing ChariotsOfFurOpen.JPG|1994-1995 opening Looney Tunes - Carrot Blanca_1387.jpg|''Carrotblanca'' (1995) SupDuckorig_6275.jpg|1996-1997 opening Marvin3rdDimension.JPG|''Marvin the Martian in the 3rd Dimension'' (1996) Opening 200px-Looney_Tunes_2000_WB.jpg|2000 version (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote) 2003–2004 a1.jpg|''The Whizzard of Ow'' (2003) GW257H145.png|''Museum Scream'' (2004) BoxOfficeBunnyOpen.JPG|''Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (2004) GW258H145.png|''Attack of The Drones'' (2004) Looney Tunes - Cock A Doodle Duel_0396.jpg|''Cock-A-Doodle Duel'' (2004) GW266H146.jpeg|''My Generation G-G-Gap'' (2004) BoxOfficeBunnyClose.JPG|2003-2004 era Closing 2006 Looney Tunes studio card 35.jpg|''The William Tell Overture'' (2006) Opening Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos